


Falling Into You

by sofarfetched



Series: I'll Unfold Before You [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarfetched/pseuds/sofarfetched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet outtake from 'I'll Unfold Before You'. </p><p>Based on the following prompt:</p><p>Imagine person A and person B of your OTP are studying for a test and person A decides to take a nap in person B’s lap and person B is all awkward and ends up falling asleep playing with person A’s hair and they wake up hours later in the dark all cuddled up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from otpprompts on Tumblr. A ficlet outtake from my fic 'I’ll Unfold Before You' because I read this prompt and thought ‘Aww, cute.’ Set somewhere between Chapters 5 & 6\. Also, totally unbeta-ed, as per usual. So any mistakes are mine. Title from the song of the same name from The Bridges of Madison County the musical.

You aren’t surprised when the phone rings and it’s her.

"Hey, Delia?"

"Yup?"

"You wouldn’t happen to be studyin’ for that AP physics test would ya?"

"That’s exactly what I’m doing. I’m so freaking stressed, this is my hardest class and I’m nervous about this test."

"Me too; I feel like I haven’t been paying enough attention the last few weeks … would you mind if I came over and studied with you? I feel like maybe you’d help me keep my mind on track, if that’s okay?"

You startle slightly at the suggestion, though you’re not sure why. Misty is over at your house with the slightest of excuses, and of course, you don’t mind. But, her suggestion makes you want to laugh and melt into your covers at the same time because having Misty over would be the opposite of helpful to keeping your mind on track. You realize you must’ve paused for too long because Misty starts to stammer gently into the receiver.

"It’s okay if you wanna study alone, I don’t —"

"No, Misty, of course you can come over."

"Okay, cool! Because I kinda need your help with wave functions."

"I’ll see you soon, Misty."

* * *

 

By the time Misty finally makes it over, the sun is setting and you’ve been working for a few more hours.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long, did ya see my text?"

"Yeah, it’s no problem, priorities from Mama Day are a priority over physics."

Misty flashes a grin before sliding her backpack off her shoulders and on to the floor of your bedroom. Temporarily, you’re distracted by the tensing and flexing of the muscles in her arms before you pull your gaze away, heat tickling across your skin as usual. 

"What part are you at now?"

"Well, I finished up all the material for the test, so now I’ve simply doubled back and started from the beginning. I’m doing energy conservation stuff right now."

"Ugh, I hate this class. I miss chem, I liked mixin’ stuff together." You laugh at that, nodding in agreement, head still bowed over your papers. She’s pulled her notebooks and multiple coloured pens and highlighters out of her bag and now she begins to highlight and underline pages that are already fully coloured. A small smile tugs at the corner of your mouth as you watch her tap the clicker of her pen against her lips a few times in thought. 

Another couple of hours pass you by and you’re starting to get bored of studying. You feel like you get it, but you are, if anything, always over-prepared. Repeatedly throughout the last two hours, you’ve alternated between your meticulous flashcards and glancing over at Misty as she studies. The facial expressions she makes when she’s thinking over a problem and the way she pokes her tongue out when she’s scribbling down equations shouldn’t be as precious to you as it is. She’s caught you a few times but seems to be mostly blissfully unaware of your lingering stares. Instead, when she meets your eyes, hers light up with the attention and she offers a cheeky smile followed by a dramatically put on eye roll. Misty clearly does not participate in the same rigorous study methods you do. 

When you’re finished explaining the elements of wave functions and graph analysis that Misty doesn’t understand, she sighs loudly and flops down on to the bed. 

"Agh, this sucks."

"I know, Misty."

"Take a break with me."

"I can’t."

"Delia, you’ve been studying forever. C’mon."

"I have to go over these one more time." Misty shakes her head at you, mussing her unruly curls further against your sheets. 

"You’re crazy, I  _know_  you’ve got the material down.” You shrug nonchalantly as she shifts again into a more comfortable position, curled closer to you now. “Well, fine, I’m gonna take a quick nap — barely slept last night with the kittens my mama rescued — wake me up in twenty minutes, ‘kay?” She doesn’t wait for your response, and moves again, leaning her cheek against the side of your thigh. You tense instinctively, not sure what to do before forcing yourself to relax and take a few deep breaths. 

You’re fine. Just fine. Misty Day is just resting, half in your lap, on your bed, in your room, in your house. It’s fine.

Sometimes (read: always), you are truly baffled by how open and comfortable Misty is with you. The affectionate touches and endearments are a foreign language to you entirely, and not one you understand, like you do with Latin. 

Nothing much is so difficult as trying to turn your head from watching the near angelic quirk of her lips as she rests, snuggling a little more firmly into you, her hair fanning out across your hip. You barely get in any more studying only to realize it’s been 45 minutes and Misty is still passed out beside you. She is more in your lap, somehow, than she was before. 

Misty always looks sweet, kind, innocent. In her sleep, however, she looks vulnerable and the very image of her is seared into your brain. You feel a constant need to catch your breath. Tentatively, almost without thought, your fingers move to dance with the ends of her hair, the lower strands twisting around your fingertips. The pads of your fingers trace upwards, beginning to dig through the mass of blonde hair to make gentle combing motions, her hair slipping between your fingers like one of your mother’s silk scarves. 

Playing with Misty’s hair is practically therapeutic and you can’t help but be a tiny bit pleased when a contented noise falls from her lips and she cuddles closer to you once again, her face nudging closer to your open palm. As if in a trance, your eyes get heavy and you roll your neck, hearing the cracking, popping noises and the tension releases from your body.

 _Just a quick nap_ , you think as you reach over with your other hand to turn out the lights. 23:20 glows dimly at you from the nightstand. You forget to set your phone alarm.

* * *

 

When you startle awake, you feel weight draped across your torso. You feel a bit bleary eyed but definitely refreshed until you glance at the clock and it reads 3:06.  _Shit_. 

It’s then that you shift and realize you can’t really move. Turning to the side, you see Misty beside you still, her arm wrapped fully around you, something that must have happened when you both fell asleep. One of your arms is caught under the curve of her waist and you feel your blush rise furiously in the dark of your room. You wriggle a little, hoping to dislodge her so you can run to the bathroom and splash cold water on your face. She’s practically dead weight.

"Misty. Misty, please wake up." You’re whispering at first, but upon each repetition of her name get a bit louder until she moves, grunting quietly and pulling you a little closer. You squeak in surprise and she stretches, still half asleep, her body pulled taut against yours. Misty lets out a low sound akin to a moan and heat floods your entire body. You start squirming more aggressively now until her eyes flutter softly open.

"Hey. Delia. Gosh, what time is it?" she lifts her head to look over your shoulder. "Ah, rats, you didn’t wake me up!" As she cracks her shoulder, she  _finally_  realizes how close together you are and lets you go, rolling away a bit (but not nearly far enough). “Oops, sorry, Delia. I grab and snuggle the dogs in my sleep, musta been instinct.” She says the words but doesn’t really sound sorry at all. Just that pure, throaty contentment is laced through her voice. 

"It’s late."

"Yeah. You mind if I stay over? We can get up a bit early and go over stuff together in the morning."

"S-sure. That’s fine."

"Great. I’m gonna go wash up. Can I grab somethin’ from your closet again?"

"Of course." 

By the time Misty comes back, you’ve changed into your pajamas and are lying beneath the sheets now. She strides in, long t-shirt grazing the tops of her knees and slides under the covers as well, though now a respectable distance away from you. 

The night isn’t cool, but you still crave her warmth. You can’t help but secretly hope that when you wake in a few hours, you’ll be wrapped up in her arms once again. Staring at the ceiling, you try to will the thoughts away. Misty rolls around a bit, trying to get comfortable and by the time she does and says goodnight, she’s near you again and closes her eyes with her body angled towards yours. 

And you think,  _this is good enough for now._


End file.
